A device for whipping cream is known which is cup-shaped with a uniform cross-section over its entire length, such as a circular cross-section. A cap releasably closes the upper housing port. A plunger piston, having a plurality of axially parallel holes, is axially movable by a piston rod. The plunger piston moves within a circumferential clearance from the housing. The piston rod passes through an accomodating slide rod bore in the cap and terminates outside the housing into a handgrip handle. A closable discharge opening is arranged at the bottom of the housing. The piston rod has a length sufficiently long so that the plunger piston can be supported by the housing bottom.
With such an arrangement, the cream or similar product does not lend itself to a rapid whipping. Thus, the complete discharge from the housing is problematic.